Master Chief vs. Iron Man
ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! "Alright. This is the location." said a man in a Red and Yellow armor. "Jarvis, give me an overview on what this ship has." "THE SHIP CONTAINS A CANNON, LASER, A METAL CLAW, AND A SUPPLY OF ROBOTS SPECIFICALLY DESIGNED FOR WAR. HOWEVER.... THIS SHIP DOES NOT HAVE VERY MANY" This ship had been flying over Long Island, causing public fear across the country. Iron Man had decided to take a look at this ship and see what was going on. He landed on the deck of the ship to find out what's happening. At the same time, Master Chief had also found the ship. The Spartan had noticed another ship, and managed to sneak aboard to figure out what is going on. (Cues: Metroid: Other M - Vs. Ridley) "ANOTHER BEING IS ON THE SHIP. TO YOUR LEFT" Tony fired a shot in the direction Jarvis had told him to, and Chief dodged to the right. "Who are you and what are you doing here." asked Iron Man to Chief. "I should be asking you that question." responded John-117. Stark takes to the sky as Chief readies a sniper rifle. TECHNOLOGY WILL PREVAIL! ENGAGE! John fires his rounds as Tony proceeds to dodge the bullets, getting closer to the Spartan. Iron Man is about to land a punch when Chief flips over the rifle and uses it like a bat, knocking the Ironed Avenger back. 50... Iron Man flies in circles around as Chief continues to fire his rifle. One of the shots landed on the cannon near the deck. While it was not damaged, an alarm had sounded.. *INTRUDER ALERT* 40... Once they hear this, they both realize that they need to pick up the pace. Chief pulls out a gatling gun, firing at rapid speeds. Iron Man dodges a good majority of them, while simultaneously bringing on the offense as he fires his Repulser Beams. The cannon had began to fire toward the battle. 30... The cannon had been launched at Iron Man, who lunged back to avoid the fire. While he was doing this, Chief managed to fire more rounds from the gatling gun, catching Tony off guard. These shots damaged the suit a bit "TONY, I WOULD RECOMMEND FOCUSING ON ENDING THIS QUICKLY!" 20... "I know Jarvis!" Iron Man proceeds to dive toward Chief, putting up his energy shields to deflect the bullets from the gun. Chief throws this gun aside as he pulls out his plasma sword. He tries to slash Iron Man, but Iron Man uses more energy shields to block the strikes. "Jarvis, activate the Magnetic Field." A field is created around Iron Man that repels Chief, launching him off of the ship. Iron Man proceeds to fly after him when... *SLASH!* A claw had come out of the ship, striking Iron Man's suit by the leg. "UNABLE TO CONTROL FLIGHT PATH" 10... Tony falls down behind Chief. They fell into the city. As Iron Man lands on the street, he notices Chief nearby collecting himself. "WARNING. ALMOST OUT OF POWER" 5... A series oof missiles are fired from the suit, targeting Chief who had just gotten his senses together. Chief notices the missiles, and quickly puts up an energy shield. An explosion is created. 4... As the explosion subsides, Chief stands. The shield goes down. 3... "Jarvis. Put all of the energy left into the leg boosters." "THEY ARE UNSTABLE, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO-" 2... "YES!" said Iron Man. He dashes forward really quickly, unable to do anything else. He was unsure if this would even work. 1... Before Chief can even react, Tony crashes head-on into the Spartan. They both crash straight itno the Stark Industries building. K.O!!!!!!! John wakes up to find himself in a chair, handcuffed and chained. Tony walks in, ready to interrogate Chief. "What is that ship!?" asked Tony, demandingly. "I don't know." responded Chief. "I was investigating it myself, as it has been deemed a threat." "So I guess we're on the same side." Stark proceeds to free Chief from the chair. "Sorry about that". said Tony, holding out his hand. "Tony Stark. Also known as the Iron Man." Chief shook back. "Master Chief, or John." Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted. "TONY, I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO IDENTIFY SOMEONE ON THE SHIP" They both run toward the computer to check up on it. "No..." said Iron Man shocked. "Deadpool?" The computer showed the Merc with a Mouth on the screen. "Someone you know?" asked Chief. "He's a mercenary who is only out for himself." He looked back at the computer. "But how Deadpool could get a ship that powerful is beyond me." "He doesn't sound like the type to work alone." responded Chief. "He's not, but who could he be working with?" The computer shuts itself off. "What the!?" All of the building's power has been shut off. "Whatever is going on..." says Chief. "....It's not good." continued Stark. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... (Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Iron Man's Theme) Iron Man flies into the sky, and pumps his fist into the air. ...IRON MAN!!!!! Trivia * This is Tonipelimies's second fight. * This is also the first fight where the fighters befriended each other instead of finishing each other. Episode Guide Previous: Mario vs. Crash Bandicoot Next: Donkey Kong vs. The Hulk Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:'Microsoft vs Marvel' themed battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Marvel vs Halo themed One Minute Melees